Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 March 2015
08:44 grałem swego czasu w poki 08:44 ale w takiego dziwnego moda 08:45 jakiego? 08:45 że ta gra była do tibii podobna 08:45 XD 08:45 ale całkiem spoko 08:45 bardzo mi się podobała 08:45 :P 08:48 ale mi się nie chce iść na resztę lekcji 08:48 omajgad 08:48 siema Karu 08:48 o/ 08:49 Cześć... 08:49 stała się rzecz niesłychana 08:49 dzisiaj zamiast pompy robiliśmy przewroty 08:49 fuuuu 08:49 xD 08:49 jeszcze muszę iść na infę się z tym lumpem użerać 08:50 co nic nie ogarnia 08:50 O 08:50 Pan obrażalski przyszedł xD 08:50 przez 40 minut mi kompa zajął bo rozkminiał jak skopiowac obrazek z neta 08:50 normalnie 08:50 geniusz zbrodni 08:50 i przez niego zrobiłem tylko połowę zadania 08:50 z resztą takiego prostego 08:51 Kogo nazywasz Panem Obrażalskim Kaszub? :P 08:51 że nawet średnio rozgarnięta małpa potrafiłaby to zrobić 08:51 ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć 08:51 Ciebie nieokrzesany gburze 08:51 A, miło mi. 08:51 XD czekaj 08:51 gdzieś już to słyszałem 08:52 Obrażasz ludzi na FB a potem ich blokujesz :') 08:52 Kaszub jakkolwiek rozumiem Twoje zachowanie, to jednak prosiłbym nie roztrząsaj prywatnych spraw tutaj. 08:52 nom bo po pierwsze spać mi się chce 08:53 po drugie łapy mnie bolą 08:53 po trzecie przynudzacie 08:53 a po czwarte nie chce mi się iść do szkoły 08:53 To nie idź 08:53 muszę 08:53 bo mi ojciec nie usprawiedliwi już nic w tym roku XD 08:54 Czy coś przegapiłem ? 08:54 halo 08:55 Rycerz, wagarowicz XD 08:55 x'P 08:55 mój ojciec mi usprawiedliwia nieobecności tylko dwa razy w roku XD 08:56 lel 08:56 a jak mam więcej niż 25 godzin 08:56 nieusprawiewliowionych 08:56 to później jest draka 08:56 ale spoko 08:56 mam jeszcze 18 do wykorzystania :P w tym półroczu 08:56 ja w 1 semestrze miałem 50 H nieusprawiedliwionych xD 08:56 Głównie poniedziałki xD 08:56 a w sumie 16 bo się zwijam z dwóch godzin na rekolekcjach XD 08:56 podrób podpis rodzica 08:57 nie potrafię próbowałem wiele razy 08:57 albo idź do lekarza i nałgaj, żeś chory xD 08:57 Ja podrabiałem podpis ojca 08:57 robiłem w tym półroczu tak z 5 razy XD 08:57 już się matka pokapowała 08:57 Wiecie co? 08:57 co 08:57 Przypominacie mi o mojej młodości 08:57 XD 08:57 Ty nadal jesteś młody 08:57 karu 08:57 A ja czuję się już staro 08:57 O moich czasach szkolnych XD 08:57 nie masz 70 lat 08:57 żeby mówić o swojej młodości 08:57 no nie przesadzajmy 08:58 A ona nie minęła? 08:58 nie 08:58 "młody dorosły" xD 08:58 ja mam zbyt spaczony umysł 08:58 żeby być poważnym jak dorosnę 08:58 xD 08:58 Rycerz a masz spaczony umysł tak mocno, zeby nie mieć dzieci? xD 08:59 nie 08:59 :D 08:59 Huehuehue 08:59 rzuciłem tabakę tydzień temu 08:59 i jestem z siebie dumny 08:59 Paliłeś kiedyś? 08:59 tabakę? 08:59 XD 08:59 Nie 08:59 xD 08:59 Papierosy 08:59 mogę się wam pochwalić 08:59 że nigdy nie zajarałem nawet jednego szluga 09:00 bo tak samo jak ojciec 09:00 (derp) 09:00 nienawidzę dymu papierosowego 09:00 To ja już jestem bardziej powalony od Ciebie xD 09:00 Raz sięgnąłem po E-Ćmika 09:00 ale tabaką nie gardziłem 09:00 przez 6 miechów 09:00 zatoki piekły mnie codziennie 09:00 e pety to pappierosy dla ciot XD 09:01 ale serio 09:01 Weź 09:01 Nie chciałbym mieć Raka 09:01 x'D 09:01 truskawkowe Xd 09:01 jak można palić pety o smaku truskawkowym 09:01 ja się pytam 09:01 Normalnie 09:01 09:01 parówa już od dwóch lat masjtruje przy e petach 09:01 i robi swoje własne smaki 09:01 Jak sięgnąłem po E peta to omal się udusiłem xD 09:01 tym Dymem 09:02 np raz zrobił smak nutelli XD 09:02 i wszyscy móili że pachnie jak gówn o 09:02 XD DDDDD 09:02 bo faktycznie pachniało jak zwęglony kał 09:02 XD 09:02 Rycerz 09:02 co 09:02 (iykwim) 09:02 czarna msza i te sprawy 09:02 z resztą nieważne 09:02 XD 09:02 Skąd wiesz jak pachnie palony kał? (iykwim) 09:02 czarna msza 09:03 i te sprawy 09:03 XD 09:03 xD 09:03 #570 09:03 Zorua 09:03 Level: 1 09:03 EXP: 0/9 O.o 09:03 Mam Zoruę <3 3333333333 09:04 Aimpon to mój faworyt 09:04 lel 09:04 w tej grze co ci mówiłem 09:04 albo scissor czy jak mu tam 09:04 xD 09:04 aimpon to ta małpa która ma ogon w krztałcie ręki XD 09:05 a scizor to była kosa na wyższe poziomy 09:05 kombo nawalał za 50 k 09:05 geez 09:05 nie wierze xD 09:06 Że mam Zoruę 09:06 są wersje shiny? 09:06 Tak 09:07 Venusaur 09:07 Level: 34 09:07 Blaziken 09:07 Level: 59 09:07 Shuppet 09:07 Level: 14 09:07 Zebstrika 09:07 Level: 40 09:07 Tympole 09:07 Level: 21 09:07 Bunnelby 09:07 Level: 17 09:07 Mam również te poki xD 09:07 Geodude 09:07 Level: 7 09:07 Zorua 09:07 Level: 1 09:07 Togepi 09:07 Level: 16 09:07 Butterfree 09:07 Level: 12 09:07 Nidoran (f) 09:07 Level: 2 09:07 Mareep 09:07 Level: 2 09:07 A tu świeża partia jajek (bp) 09:07 pamiętam że na shiny jakiś tam wielki wodny pokemon nie pamiętam anzwy 09:07 był wart 4000 cukierków 09:07 Gyurose? xD 09:08 bo tam walutą była kasa i cukierki 09:08 jak zjadłeś cukierka ta od razu lvl up 09:08 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gyarados_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 09:08 xD 09:08 i oczywiście można było je kupić za prawdziwą kasę 09:08 no dokładnie 09:08 ale był też inny 09:08 jakiś taki 09:08 * Kyurone tęskni za swoimi Pokami na GBC 09:08 mój kumpel go miał 09:09 musiałbym sobie przypomnieć 09:09 A literka? 09:09 Wygląd 09:09 typ 09:09 Region 09:09 o/ 09:09 wodny 09:09 na 100 procent 09:09 i wielki 09:11 wiem 09:11 przypomniało mi się 09:11 tentacruel 09:11 o jezu 09:11 ośmiornica xD 09:11 mmm 09:12 nom 09:12 on był pro 09:12 ale gyardos lepszy 09:12 pamiętam że na początku można było go przez przypadek wyłowić 09:12 a wtedy od razu ded XD 09:14 ja chyba myślę nad próbą wyklucia Magikarpa xD 09:14 20 lv - Gyarados 09:14 O czym wy rozmawiacie? .v. 09:14 O Pokach. 09:14 Aha. 09:14 witaj przyszły chatmodzie XD 09:14 Cze. 09:15 Tak się zastanawiam czemu Serek i Rycerz wagarują (lf) 09:15 shiny tentacruel 09:15 jest wart na serwie 1500 cukierków 09:15 czyli około 56 zł 09:16 A ja pracuję grzecznie, tralalala 09:17 Kurone ma dłonie skulone. 09:17 A ty nie wagarujesz? 09:18 Nie ._. 09:18 Zresztą, poszłam do pracy. 09:18 Bo tu jest internet xD 09:18 xD 01:11 chociaż wczoraj mówiłam co innego... 01:11 Jestem Illuminatti 01:12 D: 01:14 Na czacie zasada jest jedna: 01:14 -jak patrzę co się dzieje, nikt nic nie pisze 01:14 -jak zajmę się czym innym, poruszane są najciekawsze tematy na świecie 01:15 Meh ;^; 01:16 kuuuudeeeee 01:16 czemu ja tak lubię katastrofy lotnicze 01:17 Zorro, bo jesteś popierniczony ^^ 01:17 Hey 01:19 nie witam się z osobami które piszą "Hej" na powitanie i nie są dziewczynami 01:19 i nie witam się też z tego powodu że to ty 01:19 Piniakolada, ping 01:19 Mam Cię przywitać czy coś? 01:20 Nie XD 01:20 Hej Dizzy 01:20 To dobrze. 01:21 xd 01:21 Siemka Karu 01:21 mam do was ogromną prośbe 01:21 Jaką? 01:21 ...a kierowca autobusu wstał i zaczął klaskać 01:21 http://www.flightradar24.com/ *orgazm* 01:21 Ave o/ 01:21 Kocham Twój avatar. 01:22 pomożecie mi sie nawrócić? 01:22 Nie. 01:22 Nie. 01:22 XD 01:22 ... ale na co? 01:22 Bo mnie to ciekawi. 01:22 bo jeste mega gimbem a mam tego dość ;_; 01:23 A, to nie. 01:23 Nie tylko Ty. 01:23 Masz tego dość 01:23 Że jesteś gimbem... 01:23 xD 01:23 *bronię się okej* 01:23 XD 01:23 Twoja mama też ma tego dość. 01:23 Więc nie tylko Ty. 01:23 Człowiek wyjdzie z gimbazy, ale gimbaza z człowieka nigdy xD 01:23 No. 01:23 DOWUD 01:23 Ja. 01:24 *błąd celowy* 01:24 Piniak to gimb? 01:24 XD 01:24 A nie widać? ^^ 01:24 No. 01:24 xD 01:24 Ale tak stuprocentowo. 01:24 Gimb niepasteryzowany. 01:24 Ja myślałem, że Piniak jest... taki bardziej kościelny 01:24 xD 01:24 Coooooooo? x'D 01:24 Taka szara myszka XD 01:24 >przeczytać Pniak 01:24 * Zorrozo wyjeżdża ze wsi 01:25 Witam ^^ o/ 01:25 ze mnie wieś też nie wyjdzie 01:25 Dizz 01:25 xD 01:25 Ale wiesz 01:25 mimo że mieszkam w mieście 01:25 Że ja jestem agnostykiem? x'D 01:25 Nie ważne 01:25 nie wiem XD 01:25 Jesteś szarą myszką 01:25 szukaj sobie jakiejś na avatar ;^; 01:25 a nie kłamcujesz, że niby pokemon 01:25 * BowserXL leci na Ziemię z Marsa. 01:25 :F 01:25 ex 01:26 Bowser Zorua jest silny/ 01:26 xD 01:26 ? 01:26 Ex, cicho, niech myślą, że fajność mną ocieka. 01:26 nie obraż sie ale o tobie też mam takie zdanie XD 01:26 Serek, jakie ma ataki. 01:26 Dizz, o kim? 01:26 Skąd mam wiedzieć czy silny jeśli nie znam ataków?! D: 01:26 Growl, Growl ,Growl, Growl XD 01:26 o tobie 01:26 (sprawdzam czy aby nie o mnie mówią) 01:27 O mnie 01:27 jezu 01:27 on ma 1 lvl dopiero xD 01:27 o tobie 01:27 No bo w sumie racja xD 01:27 Nawet Mew jest słaby jeśli ma słabe ataki B< 01:27 i to jest PoheHeroes 01:27 Serek, ale jakie ataki ma? D: 01:27 Co ten DizzY 01:27 Myśli, że fajny? 01:27 nie myśle 01:27 Myśli 01:27 toż to gimb jest 01:27 bo ja nie jestem fajny (derp) 01:27 Może policzymy wszystkie jego multi? x'D 01:27 nie myśli 01:27 xD 01:27 Jeśli będzie miał nowy atak to napisz. x[[]]D 01:27 Jego to tam pikuś 01:27 Nie wiem! xD 01:28 * Zorrozo gra w FPSa 01:28 o kurde realistic nawet kule po dziurach zostają 01:28 z/w 01:28 To ja zagram w to PokeHeroes i ogarnę o co cho w tym czymś. ;_; 01:28 http://komixxy.pl/uimages/201503/1425996255_by_Nopen_500.jpg 01:28 tyle prawdy 01:30 kiełbasa 01:31 * XDemon666 zaczyna robić lekcje jedną nogą pozostając na czacie 01:32 Bolą mnie błędy. 03:48 Zrobię! 03:48 lepiej te skrzynie sprzedać 03:48 T^T 03:48 taa 03:48 23 skrzynki upchnąć na 1 kluczyk 03:49 i będziesz szpanował skinem zaprawiony w walkach za 1 cent XD 03:49 i tak rzadko się trafiają te itemy 03:49 zobaczysz XD 03:49 lepiej sobie na jakąś grę zbieraj 03:49 a nie na skiny 03:49 o/ 03:49 o/ 03:49 taa 03:49 Illuminati confirmed! http://i.ytimg.com/vi/wYV886CcY_U/maxresdefault.jpg 03:49 siema Karu 03:49 hex, plz .-. 03:50 Kto to? o.O 03:50 o jezu 03:50 8 EURO za Garry's moda 03:50 ;_; 03:50 4 klucze 03:50 które możesz przewalić za syf za 10 centów 03:50 jedna skrzynka - 10 eurocentów 03:51 80 skrzynek około 03:51 bym musiał sprzedać 03:51 :/ 03:52 50 Euro za AC Rogue ;_____________; 03:52 500 skrzynek .___________. 03:52 karu przejmuje wartę 03:52 o/ 03:52 hayo 03:52 siema Banan 03:52 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/WLNMWWP%C5%BB!_-_Walentynkowe_show_-_Rozdzia%C5%82_I xD 03:53 wiem C: 03:53 SkyeN ma 5 liter. Ten filmik jest o Illuminati. film ma 4. 5-4=1. 1 To liczba pierwsza, druga liczba to 2. 1+2=3. Illuminati ma 3 boki. SkyeN = Illuminati. Confirmed!!! 03:53 Youtuberzy to też Illuminaci 03:53 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki uderza Bowsera patelnią 03:53 Kyu jest w SIII :* 03:53 przezemnie xD 03:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANCtNYew6Ro 03:54 Kaszub będzie szkło 5 XD 03:54 :/ 03:55 Według jednego gościa na supporta dobre są znaki Ataku 03:55 .________. 03:55 w sumie na thresha pasuje 03:55 bo pasywka z E 03:55 haha 03:55 niezłych spieków oglądasz XD 03:56 Znaki - Atak 03:56 Pieczęcie - Zdrowie 03:56 Glify - Odporność na magię 03:56 Esensje - Pancerz 03:56 zieeew 03:56 podwójne zieeeew, bo nawet nie wiem o czym mowa 03:56 ;_; 03:56 Lol? ;-; 03:56 Czy nie Lol? 03:57 xD 03:57 oto jest pytanie 03:57 mnie też to już nudzi 03:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU9vNGZQzQQ Ex q oglądasz że mną? (derp) 03:57 Kaszub, Panie, odpowiedz nam na nie 03:57 moje skilsy wyjdą w praniu 03:57 Kaszub ;_; 03:57 Tak. To jest League of Srełend 03:57 co ja Ci mówiłam o moim kompie? xD 03:57 xD 03:57 sry 03:57 82 % 03:58 Miau 03:58 Ave Nowa 03:58 Nowuś <3 03:58 Hej ^^ 03:58 Bananek <3 03:58 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki drapie nową za uszkami 03:58 nie mam już siedzeń z ciepełka w autobusie ;_; 03:58 Oko opaczności 03:58 * Noworoczna mruczy (derp) 03:58 oko paczności 03:58 * Noworoczna kładzie kota na siedzeniu w autobusie 03:58 Paczność oczości 03:58 No i zajął mi miejsce ;_; 03:58 Masz już miejsce z ciepełka! 03:58 * Noworoczna zabiera kota 03:58 xD 03:59 * Ex q kłądzie sobie kota na kolanach 03:59 lepiej 03:59 a Pan Kot dalej nie wraca ;-; 03:59 Ex q ubierz futro 03:59 Najgorszy horror jaki oglądaliście? 03:59 Podobno to Illuminaci są za zorganizowanie zamachu na Łord Trejd Senter. 03:59 xD 03:59 Jak dorwę sku....syna który mi skrzywdził kota, to zabiję jak psa 03:59 ;^; 03:59 Bow, a Pewds to też Illuminat? (lf) 04:00 zieeew 04:00 ale nudy 04:00 Rycerz, rzuć tematem 04:00 Banan tak 04:00 Ale dzisiaj dup y były na siłce 04:00 masakra 04:00 zaraz zrobię o nim teorie 04:00 xD 04:00 w ogóle się skupić nie mogłem 04:00 kk x'D 04:00 xD 04:00 Cała krew mi z mięśni odpłynęła 04:00 jak na nie patrzyłem 04:00 Rycerz, wiem.. (lf) 04:00 i to nie do mózgu jak mniemam 04:00 jakaś masakra 04:00 Czy tylko ja nie myślę o zwiążku? xD 04:01 Rycerz nie myśli o związku 04:01 zgaduję 04:01 dobrze że ubrałem dresy bo jakbym miał jeansy to by mi chyba rozerwało 04:01 XD 04:01 Bo on jest xD 04:01 wut 04:01 (wat) 04:01 jeansy na siłownie? o.O 04:01 no właśnie 04:01 zawsze ubieram drechy 04:01 3 nierozłączne paski na dresie 04:01 Ja tymczasem sobie chodziłam cały dzień z plasterkiem na nosku 04:01 dzisiaj zrobiłem tylko połowę pompy przez te laski ;_; 04:01 Rycerz taki, hehehe, paker 04:01 Wojtaz! 04:01 Rycerz to dresiarz? :V 04:01 Bo ała :c 04:01 Banan, tak! 04:02 D: 04:02 po połowie czasu już nie mam na nic siły 04:02 Ja też lubię chodzić w Dresach 04:02 xD 04:02 wszystko przez ten przepływ XD 04:02 haha 04:02 laski na siłce to zło 04:02 Dresy do zło .-. 04:02 w ogóle się skupić nie można 04:02 to* 04:02 nie dyskryminując kobiet oczywiście 04:02 jak paztety 04:02 to mogą być 04:02 ale jak fajne no to jest problem 04:02 zboczeniec 04:02 Znajdź se dziewczynę, to będziesz spokojniejszy 04:02 Nowa ty nie przyjaźnisz się z bratem dowódcy dresiarzy? 04:03 pracujęnad tym XD 04:03 i krew nie będzie tak... odpływać :v 04:03 i tak by mi odpływała 04:03 Serek, Banan jest bratem dowódcy dresiarzy? D: 04:03 xD 04:03 dokładnie tak 04:03 O jezu 04:03 BANAN?@ 04:03 Co? D: 04:03 ale ciśnienie mniejsze :v 04:03 jak na to wpałaś? 04:03 ?! * 04:03 no wiadomo 04:03 wut 04:03 ale wciąż jest 04:03 Nowa o tobie mówię! 04:03 ._. 04:03 Ale co? D: 04:03 Jestem czyimś bratem? :c 04:03 xD 04:03 xD 04:04 Jezu 04:04 Nowa 04:04 ? :c 04:04 Dzisiaj Kubson cały czerwony siedzi na siłce chyba z 1 godzinę bo sięskupia żeby na nie nie patrzeć XD XD 04:04 Ogarnij koci umysł 04:04 bo Cię zamknę w szkatułce 04:04 (bp) 04:04 Ser, ale ja też nie rozumiem ;-; 04:04 Czemu D: 04:04 nie wiem 04:04 o jezu 04:04 może to po kreatynie 04:04 (facepalm) 04:04 ale ja nie biorę tego ścierwa 04:04 c: 04:04 Serek mówi, że brat Banana jest dowódcą dresiarzy 04:04 czysty twaróg 04:04 i jedziem 04:04 Nowa czy TY przyjaźnisz się z bratem dowódcy dresiarzy 04:04 Ale ja nie mam brata :v 04:04 (derp) 04:04 a to ja też nie rozumiem :V 04:04 to że chodzę w ortalionach 04:04 i dresach 04:04 i w bluzie 04:04 Ser, gadaj do rzeczy 04:05 praktcyznie zawsze 04:05 (rage) 04:05 to nie znaczy że jestem dresem 04:05 Rycerz, średnio obchodzą mnie twoi znajomi, pytałam Serka 04:05 Ortaliony są fe 04:05 a ja się ciebie nie pytałem o zdanie 04:05 Rycerz, to jesteś tym dresem czy nie? :v 04:05 chyba że się zapomniałem czekaj sprawedzę 04:05 a jednak nie 04:05 nie wiem właśnie 04:05 Co 04:05 nie słucham prawilnych tekstów 04:05 Serek, napisz kto jest czyim bratem bo nie ograniam ;-; 04:05 no może bonusa bgc ale to bardziej dla beki XD 04:05 x'D 04:06 trudno to nazwać tekstem o życiu 04:06 W każdym razie... dresy w większości to kretyni ;_; 04:06 Z kim ja się w ogóle przyjaźnię? :c 04:06 Znam z doświadczenia 04:06 geez 04:06 Dlatego pytam 04:06 Niekoniecznie 04:06 Banan, mi mówią dzień dobry na klatce xd 04:06 od dresów 3 razy gorsi są kibole 04:06 I drzwi otwierają 04:06 Z Bratem dresiarza który jest władcą 04:06 Mi "siema" ;-; 04:06 xD 04:06 bo paru znam i mam porównanie 04:06 --- 04:06 każdy z nich ma w domu po 3 maczety albo bejsbole 04:06 A najgorszy to kibol dres 04:06 i śmigają po meczach 04:06 D: 04:07 dostaniesz taką maczetą w szyję 04:07 i jeszcze cię zadeptają 04:07 i koniec 04:07 (derp) 04:07 tam jest walka na śmierć i życie 04:07 Resovia daje popalić 04:07 Mieszkam na Górniaku, wiem co to znaczy "dres", "kibol", "wpierdol" ;-; 04:07 Ja akurat mieszkam w spoko dzielnicy 04:07 tylko po meczach strach wychodzić na dwór XD 04:07 * Noworoczna tuli Bananka :C 04:07 po lecą butelki czasami cegłyXD 04:08 Ja mieszkam obok gimbazy :c 04:08 Rycerz, a gdzie Ty mieszkasz 04:08 w sensie 04:08 w jakim mieście? 04:08 Rzeszów 04:08 aha 04:08 * Bananowyhajs tuli Nowuś 04:08 Pewdiepie rymuje się z Mediterranean fruit fly. Owocowe są Froot Loops większość ich jest niebieskich i żółtych... Co jest niebieskie i żółte? Flaga Szwecji! Pewdiepie jest ze Szwecji. Pewdiepie nagrywa na YouTube. Ma on 33,534,197 subskrypcji, chociaż na świecie jest 7 milionów ludzi. Więc kosmici też oglądają Pewdiepie. Pew ma dwoje oczu. Illuminati ma jedno oko. 2-1=1. Pewdiepie = Illuminati 04:08 Confirmed 04:08 oho, wiem o czym mówisz xD 04:08 ja mieszkam w Grudziądzu 04:08 Bowser pls 04:08 ogar 04:08 Banan chciała 04:08 Dla kiboli to nie ma znaczenia 04:08 czy piłka nożna czy siatkówka 04:08 Bow x'DDDD 04:08 a ogar to pies myśliwski 04:09 hołota straszna 04:09 Najgorsze to są mecze ŁKS i RTS ;-; 04:09 Remek też jest illuminati 04:09 Łódzkie kluby są spoko... Ale kibice... 04:09 (grelldance) 04:09 W Toruniu tłuką się kluby piłkarskie i zużlowe (wtf) 04:09 :c 04:09 Pingnę frazę Noworoczna 04:09 sor za spam ale to jest taka (kawaii) emotka że... 04:10 Nie mam pingów 04:10 nie to nie jest Twoja czaszka, to czaszka menela 04:10 ... 04:10 najgorsze jest to 04:10 a so to ping? 04:11 Mam stopery do uszków 04:11 że po skończonej pompie okazało się że lekcja któej nie było 04:11 jednak była XD 04:11 Sąsiad słucha jakiegoś disco polo 04:11 i lipa 04:11 Ja też chcę czegoś posłuchać 04:11 halo pytanie zadałam 04:11 i znowu nieusprawieliwiona godzinka 04:11 http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2012/287/c/a/sorry_sweden_and_norway_by_teddybaird-d5hsrot.jpg 04:12 I mam dwa wyjścia: albo użycz stoperów 04:12 też to zauważyłam Bowserku 04:12 i nie słuchać tego co chcę 04:12 Nowa 04:12 albo włączyć to co chcę słuchać głośniej niż sąsiad 04:12 hmm 04:12 ja znam trzecie wyjście 04:12 drzwiami 04:12 a słuchawek nie masz Nowuś? 04:12 Zaleje mi sufit .-. 04:12 Znowu .-. 04:12 Demon, nope 04:13 jedne popsute 04:13 a drugie bolą 04:13 oh mogę Ci wysłać 04:13 przynajmniej nogi zrobiłem 04:14 ale barów to praktycznie nic 04:15 Grell próbuje zabić grabarza... 04:15 (wtf) 04:15 który umar 04:15 wysłał się sam żywy w trumnie... 04:15 Prawie każdy na wiki to Illuminati 04:15 ło nowy opening 04:16 znaczy obrazy w tle openingu bo muza taka sama zajapikna 04:16 http://shinden.pl/external-video/7253-kuroshitsuji/view/62302#column-one-inner 04:16 jeszcze tylko 3 odcinki i koniec (tt) 04:16 ceeeeeemuuuuuuu....? 04:16 to dobrze? 04:17 no fajno 04:17 więcej (grelldance) ^^ 04:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FK-4-5eYRwc 04:18 Aliens 04:18 (ALIEN) 04:18 lokaj królowej ma na imię Ash o_O 04:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02IM0zXhyzw 04:23 Hej wszystkim.... (macha nieśmiało łapką) 04:23 hayo 04:23 o/ 04:23 ło ja nie mogem 04:23 Ave Fenek 04:23 konnichiwa 04:24 * Noworoczna tuli Fenka 04:24 Hej ^^ 04:24 O, to wy się znacie? 04:24 Grell mówi do Sebcia: Czekałem na pocałunek od księcia, pocałunek z języczkiem... ło ja pitolem 04:24 O ktoś mnie zna ;____; 04:24 pocałunek od księdza 04:24 ;_; 04:24 Ale kto kogo zna? 04:25 Nowa, Ty Fenka 04:25 księcia... 04:25 Sebcia 04:25 Nie znam go :c 04:25 Albo źle przeczytałam ; __ ; 04:25 Po prostu go przytuliłam... albo ją 04:25 a to źle przeczytałam ; - ; 04:25 Wygląda na to, że dziewczyna :P 04:25 Ok, ok 04:25 ojej 04:25 RP, RP, RP everyday 04:25 przepraszam ;-; 04:25 XD 04:25 lesbijki są takie kul 04:25 o/ 04:26 Moja ulubiona dziedzina magii: Lesbomancja (lf) 04:26 nie mam pojęcia co Undertaker robił w garnku z solą, ale wiem, że był goły i z czegoś się cieszył... 04:26 Wróciłam! 04:27 Lepsi są geje <3 04:27 podniecenie wynikające z próby zagotowania się (lf) 04:27 Kuro <3 04:27 Hajs <3 04:27 aha 04:27 wiem że Grell go tam wsadził 04:28 jakiś dzieciak do Grella: Dzień dobry nieczysty, wszędzie gdzie pójdziesz jest bród 04:28 ... 04:28 (wtf) 04:28 Adam Rycerz Kaszub 04:28 Chcecie grać? 07:31 scrashowało mi chrome'a, woops 07:31 (pinkfrog) 07:31 (gfrog) 07:31 (swagfrog) 07:31 (stopfrog) 07:32 (stop) 07:32 bo kick (bp) 07:32 (STOP) ! 07:32 teraz węgorz 07:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xm_dS-wEFvs 07:32 hej 07:32 hayo 07:33 hej ma trzy litery.... eee koniec z illuminati x[[]]D D: 07:33 x'D 07:33 Ej no, serio, nowy hymn Kanady https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pJbS2iw0vQ 07:33 Dobra 07:33 Trzeba wysłać do rządu petycję 07:33 i tak każdy wie 07:34 że każda rzecz jest illuminati 07:34 Karu (rfrog) 07:34 yo Karu 07:34 Obczaj: 07:34 Bow ma trzy litery. Ser ma trzy litery. Trzy litery to trzy litery. Wychodzi więc 333. Jeśli tą liczbę pomnożymy przez 3 to będzie 999. Jeśli odwrócimy 999 to wyjdzie 666. Bowser to Szatan. 07:34 mam nadzieję, że w następnym się znajdzie 07:34 sayonara 07:34 Ale Bowser to jedno zdanie 07:34 Demon, ale co? ;-; 07:34 Wyobraź sobie, że ci co malują to normalni userzy na przykład a ci 'ochroniarze' to trolle xD https://youtu.be/9uxZQ9a4ps0 07:35 http://www.obrazki.jeja.pl/134872,limity-predkosci.html Fejmy leco, pobijam rekord strzałek c: 07:35 Użytkownik:Bananowyhajs zapraszam na profil^^ (derp) 07:35 swój muszę jeszcze podbudować 07:35 D: 07:35 A mi swojego nie chce się budować c: 07:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_5V3bpNU-Q 07:36 I tak jest kul. 07:36 o/ 07:36 hayo 07:36 Użytkownik:EnderGuy zapraszam na profil^^ :[[]]D 07:36 Ej, to normalne że chce mi się headbangować przy imagine dragons? (bp) 07:36 Tak 07:36 Bowser nabrałem się 1/10 07:37 Nie chce mi się wchodzić na profil bowa 07:37 Pewnie ma screamera 07:37 Kropka. 07:37 Ma Skrima 07:37 mam trzysta piosenek włączonych 07:38 xD 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buxb4g1nCaE MAJ LOF <3 07:38 Latała pani z panem, aeroplanem 07:38 Puszczali sobie pszczoły na doopy goły. 07:38 ;_; 07:39 impa 07:39 impra* 07:39 Chyba obmyślę zaraz jakiegoś minirapsa 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAyzd2Wro4g 07:39 Po japońsku 07:39 :[[]]D 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne-jS6oZXQ8 <3 07:40 http://ulub.pl/eOl0TfmOxv/latala-pani-z-panem-aeroplanem To obczajać. 07:40 ej 07:40 Trwam przy swoim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pJbS2iw0vQ c: 07:40 elsa <3 07:40 Elsa from Frołzen 07:40 w ogóle skoro mowa o emotach 07:40 (zpp) 07:40 przydałoby się "sorry" podpisać pod czerwony liść klonu 07:40 Sui ta baaaa 07:40 x'D 07:40 Suta ma ! (lf) 07:41 Garnek, sprawdźmy czy jestem błyskotliwy 07:41 To jest fajne xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IRleeY3i2s 07:41 Czy zpp to skrót od Zalgo Pinkie Pie? c: 07:41 (tak) 07:41 (może) 07:41 (nie wiem) 07:41 (telefon do przyjaciela?) 07:41 (potnij się mydłem) 07:41 Dzwoń do karu (bp) 07:42 Tylko nie użyj przy tym /me 07:42 c: 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fADwldePg0 o kurde po hińsqu 07:42 Witam 07:42 Cześć rycek 07:42 Elo 07:42 Dobra, to ja lecę x'D Cześć i czołem nerka 07:42 Brudne garryyyy?! 07:42 nerka 07:42 Brudne garyy!!! * 07:42 I kluski z rosołem (bp) 07:42 Lewy gooll! 07:42 o/ 07:43 Jutro do szkoły 07:43 fak 07:43 O żesz ty, faktycznie 07:43 Zapomniałem (bp) 07:43 jest wieczór ale tak naprawdę noc 07:43 napisałem fak 07:43 Faknoc c: 07:43 illu... 07:43 nie nie. 07:43 koniec 07:43 Ale serio, to jest fajne. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IRleeY3i2s 07:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fADwldePg0 to lepsze 07:44 po hińsqu 07:44 (gtfo) 07:44 Pff 07:44 chlej wódkę 07:44 oryginalna elsa najlepsza 07:44 idę o/ 07:44 napisałem Let it go Korean kiedy tego szukałem 07:44 x'D 07:44 o/ 07:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkY-lssl4PY 07:45 A to ja zarzucę czymś hipsterskim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmbhYLMNZvs c: 07:45 dauem łapkę w gurę 07:45 znaczy dałem łapkę 07:45 i sóba w górę 07:45 A ja rzucę czymś chwalebnym: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVhY18aS1XI 07:46 Eee słabo 07:46 A ty znowu z tym ewidensem :/ 07:46 ja coś lepszego 07:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tmdv6jBNho 07:46 Ten obrazek tak świetnie pasuje do nuty (fy) 07:47 Nie prawda. To jest jeszcze lepsze. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2JMLYPnTes 07:47 wcale nie 07:47 Bill Ci[[]]pher theme lepsze 07:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0-XjgUpLfg (bp) 07:48 im still here 07:49 o/ 07:49 o/ 07:49 gdzieś na Ziemi jest afroamerykanin który nie ma co jeść a ty nie chcesz szamać bigosu. 07:49 Zaraz się okaże, że to faknoc 07:49 Gwarantuję 07:49 nie bo on ma 12 edycji 07:49 * Noworoczna huga Noza 07:49 a faknoc ma zawsze 666 edycji 07:50 Latała pani z panem. 07:50 Aeroplanem. 07:50 Pszczoły 07:50 Puszczali sobie pszczoły... 07:50 * Nozmor tuli Nową 07:50 ...Na doopy goły. 08:49 taktyczny pancerz drednot hihih i syreny suabe są 08:49 cokolwiek 08:49 oczymkolwiek 08:49 porozmawiajmy o... smokach 08:49 mogą być nawet głupoty 08:49 czy nie uważasz ze są to ścierwa? 08:49 Nie 08:49 Banan pliz 08:49 czyli nie jesteś złowiekiem? 08:49 człowiekiem* 08:50 dobry 08:50 Witam 08:50 Nowa, wiesz może, po co tu była Strange? 08:50 witam 08:50 o hej 08:50 ona tu jest 08:50 ... 08:50 Lobo pls :D 08:50 hayo 08:50 Strange, po co tu jesteś? 08:50 No to 08:50 jak weszłam, jej nie było 08:50 Ale jaki temat? 08:50 no ok... 08:50 właśnie się kulturalnie pytam 08:50 zapytaj się jej 08:51 a nie, pytasz sie innych 08:51 wie ktoś, kiedy będzie Adam? 08:51 Strange chyba jest 08:51 nie wiem 08:51 Adam poszedł, nie wiem kiedy będzie 08:51 Strange jest po to, aby denerwować 08:51 Rycerz 08:51 daj mu od razu chatmoda to będzie miał niespodziankę 08:51 bo on zrozumie, czemu mam najszczęśliwszy dzień dzisiaj ever (qq) 08:51 bosh.. za dużo tych chatmodów 08:51 Jaki temat mniej więcej? ;-; 08:51 hej Axe 08:51 btw. chciałam mu komiks pokazać 08:51 ale na skajpach nudno ;c 08:52 yo lobo. 08:52 i kurde bele go nie ma >< 08:52 hej Ravem 08:52 Raven* 08:52 NIE OBRAŻAJ KRUKÓ 08:52 d1 08:52 blood ogar 08:52 .... (dafuq) 08:52 będzie jeszcze więcej chatmodów 08:52 bezsensu 08:52 ona 08:52 gromy w fappy bird! 08:52 obraziła kruki 08:53 ehh 08:53 Uhh.. Lagi 08:53 Z.D.R.A.J.C.Z.Y.N.I. 08:53 hej Strange 08:53 lobo, kiedy wejdzie nowy regulamin? 08:53 Blood ogarnij capsa 08:53 nie-wiem 08:53 Blood prosiłam, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał 08:53 ale to nie do c/b... 08:53 to do tych parszywych smoków 08:53 wtf 08:53 aAaa 08:53 wat . 08:53 To ok 08:53 XD 08:53 Master ogar 08:53 znaczy takiej jedenj cholery.... 08:53 c'mon 08:54 Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie 08:54 że mua? (ayfkm) 08:54 nazywałem Cię tak :D 08:54 ale kiedyś 08:54 teraz 08:54 Czekaj, co mnie ominęło? ;-; 08:54 Lobo jeśli jesteś ciekawa po co tu jestem to miałam sprawe do Banana i do.. ciebie 08:54 jesteś Strangy... 08:54 a nie jakaś... no wiesz 08:54 do MNIE?! 08:54 (numb) 08:54 tak, do c/b 08:54 wonty? 08:54 Ok Stange, Strangu, Strangy, Łyczek 08:54 Jeszcze jakoś? 08:54 ... 08:54 Lobo 08:54 PW 08:55 co żem ja zrobiła? (numb) 09:07 oj tam 09:07 chętnie posłucham 09:07 Ale nowuś ładnie mruczy (lf) 09:07 Czo 09:08 O jeny, kiedyś śpiewałem na karaokeparty 09:08 zboczeniec 09:08 Nigdy więcej xD 09:08 09:08 Karaokeparty się troszkę zepsuło... 09:08 ja lubię karaokeparty (kawaii) 09:08 Tzn. teraz go nie ograniam 09:08 hej 09:08 ogarniam* 09:08 Hej o/ 09:08 hej Karu 09:08 o/ Karu 09:09 siema Karu 09:09 nawet "Titanium" jest STAR (TT) 09:09 konbanwa. 09:09 A Koron był tam dla jaj, w ankiecie XD 09:09 kurde 09:09 Śpiewam se czasami na KPARTY. 09:09 ale kogo to obchodzi 09:09 spadam 09:09 nawet na Steamie go nie ma (rage) 09:09 tylko się nie połam o/ 09:10 cze Blood 09:10 Ja chyba teraz sobie poskrzeczę. 09:10 Pewnie gra w CSa i się ukrywa 09:10 te jego seksowne skini 09:10 skiny* 09:11 P250 tundra (bp) 09:11 Ech... POstaram się tym razem... 09:11 Może uda się dobić 2000 pkt na karaokeparty... 09:12 Nie uda 09:12 I cicho 09:12 Serio? 09:12 Ludzie śpio 09:12 (problemo) 09:12 jutro do szkoły 09:12 co niektórzy.. 09:12 a potem przyjemności :p 09:12 Ja mam rekolekcje i nie chodzę do szkoły 09:12 :P 09:12 True Story 09:13 thug life 09:13 do kościoła 09:13 Do kościoła marsz mi!! 09:13 W niedzielę :p 09:13 Podziękuję. 09:13 z/w 09:13 Kto chodzi 7 razy w tygodniu do kościoła? 09:13 Idę skrzeczeć 09:13 Raven: Ty? 09:13 Wiecie że na 239 imię mam Jan Paweł? 09:13 Uważajcie sobie :> 09:13 Niezupełnie. 09:14 ale tak, Blood :> 09:14 <~Anonymous Axe~> Hahaha 09:15 wracamy do tematów filozoficznych? 09:15 czy będziemy gadać jak kisić ogórki? 09:15 <~Anonymous Axe~> Hahaha żałosne 09:17 grr, naszyjniki z kotkami to zło 09:17 Zuo 09:17 Dzisiaj taki jeden nosiłam na bluzce cały czas 09:17 i był taki zimny trochę 09:17 dobra 09:17 ZUO: Zły Układ Okultystyczny 09:17 kto ogarnia w miarę temat WWE? 09:17 i się przebierałam na WF i w ogóle dotknął mi skóry i było mi zimno :c 09:17 (NOBODYCARES) 09:18 yo 09:18 Ja cały czas noszę łańcuszek i nie jest mi zimno (mindblow) 09:18 Noz, ale to zły kotek był :c 09:18 Hex na moda czatu! (all!) 09:19 (awesome) 09:19 wiedziałam, że tylko Adam zrozumie c: 09:19 Ja na moda czatu! D: 09:19 chciałabyś (bp) 09:19 nie, nie chciałabym :c 09:19 Koron na moda czatu! (All!) 09:19 biurokratę* 09:19 (all!) 09:19 Nie lubię wyrzucać ludzi 09:19 (n) 09:19 5096 pkt ^^ Boshee... Ale ja się cieszę... 09:19 Widzisz 09:20 Nie dobiłeś 2000 09:20 Tylko 5000 09:20 Hexa! *Dobiłaś 09:20 No to Dobiłoś 09:20 (QQ) Nie jestem TYM CZYMŚ 09:20 odwróć 96 09:20 To uczucie kiedy wsadzasz nogi do wody, a woda jest bardziej gorąca od dna 09:20 wyjdzie cyfra w twoim nicku 09:20 | 09:21 No wiem ;P 09:21 Nie wyszła 09:21 Zaraz 09:21 Teraz spróbuję dobić do 4000 z/w 09:21 Kaszub na chatmoda XD 09:21 Aha odwróć 09:21 Koron na Staffa 09:22 Bo ja miałam w ogóle swój plan :c 09:22 Podboju świata 09:23 Razem ze mną? 09:23 Ja mam 09:23 I chciałam zacząć od moderatora czatu na CPw 09:23 Później dostać admina 09:23 i dostałam no 09:23 jaki ja stary jestem 09:23 Ale się nie sprawdziłam 09:23 W ogóle pamiętam jak na jednym forum (nowuś wie na którym) 09:23 tworzę pseudo-rpg w rpg makerze ._. 09:23 Ja mam bardziej ambitny plan 09:23 Nowa, kiedyś Ci proponowałem chatmoda to nie chciałaś :( 09:23 Miałem takiego znajomka, z którym dużo grałem 09:23 Noz, nie mów nic o mnie z tego forum D: 09:23 Mam już plan IDEALNY bycia multimiliarderem 09:23 Karu, bo ja nie lubię kickać 09:23 mam poczucie winy 09:24 I cała reszta myślała, że chcemy zniszczyć świat za pomoca łyżeczki do herbaty (wtf) 09:24 Poza tym cała wikia by mnie znienawidziła 09:24 Chore myśli innych userów (wtf) 09:24 Jeszcze tylko wynająć najlepszych naukowców, skonstruować maszynę do władania umysłami i na podbój kosmosu! 09:24 Noz, serio coś takiego było? ;-; 09:24 Tak 09:24 W ogóle nowuś nie byłaby już taka słodziaśna z czaszką (kawaii) 09:24 c: 09:25 nowa, przypomnieć ci co dzisiaj mówiłaś? 09:25 nie, raczej nie :c 09:25 "wytykasz mi błędy, mam spory powód do depresji" 09:25 a to nie było od osu? 09:25 Raven (stop) nie wyciągaj osobistych spraw z PW na publiczny czat 09:25 No, to nie było pw. 09:25 Poza tym sam powiedziałeś, że nie umiem grać ._. 09:25 I że zawalam każdą grę jak gram z wami w tym tym jednym 09:26 Keszke w meszke 09:26 5450 pkt... Jak na mój głos chyba nie idzie mi źle no nie? 09:26 xD 09:26 Gdybym ja wyciągnął sprawy z PW z Bowserem to by Wikia awarię serwerowni miała 09:26 ;-; 09:26 * Kisieleq69 Tula Nowusię. 09:27 * Karu tuli Kisiel 09:27 Dziękuję 09:27 Karu!? 09:28 Karu pw 09:28 Od kiedy ty tulisz!? 09:28 Rycerz, widzę. 09:28 I tu postawiłbym kropkę 09:28 W sumie, załatwiłam już swoje sprawy, będe się żegnać 09:28 o 09:28 Cześć Strange 2015 03 24